My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,543 describes a method and apparatus for separating various components from natural gas, in vapor form, by regenerative cooling thereof under substantially constant enthalpy conditions. In accordance with my prior patent, a rich gas stream is collected as product generally corresponding in composition to stream G set forth in the Table of the instant application.